Loving You, Love Me
by NickiForDraco
Summary: Fic for The Infamous Dollface's I Love You challenge.  This is my first Scorp/Al fic. :D YAY ME.


**This is a fic for The Infamous Dollface's **_**I Love You**_** challenge, with the prompts:**** I love the way you care and love me & I love your shyness**

I looked up at him, his eyes glowing as he touched my face softly. I felt a soft shiver roll down my spine as he did so. His silver eyes shone as he dipped his head only an inch and planted a soft, loving kiss on my lips. I felt my body instantly react and let out a soft groan. I then looked down, my face turning bright red from embarrassment. He giggled a little and softly nuzzled my ear making me moan again.

"I really love that…" He whispered as he pulled the blanket over the two of us. Sleeping in a common room with three other people was a little awkward but we always waited till they were asleep before Scorp would come over and cast a silencing charm around my bed.

"Love what?" I said shyly as I pressed my lips to his bare chest. Scorpius Malfoy was taller than I was, more muscular and more… more… everything! He was the definition of perfect; all I needed to do was pull out a dictionary and look for the word perfect and it would have his picture next to it… okay, not really, but I'll put it there so it is.

"Your shyness… It's so… cute, I mean… how can anyone not love it?"

This statement made me blush even more as I ducked under the covers and started to giggle like a little first year girl.

"Al! Get back here!" He said playfully as he dove under the covers to catch me as I squirmed my way to the end of the bed.

"Never!" I shouted out as it were a war cry. We laughed as Scorp was grabbing me by the waist and yanking me back up. "Let go, foolish man!" I laughed harder, gripping onto the mattress without hope. He only needed to use a little of his strength before my grip weakened and I flung back with immense force, the back of my head smashing into Scorpius' face.

"Oh my god love! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" I quickly spun around so I was sitting on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his forehead as he cupped his face in his hands.

"It's okay Albus, I'm fine…" He slowly moved his hands away from his face to reveal a bleeding nose. I gasped and instantly grabbed my shirt that was thrown carelessly off the side of the bed and softly pressed it to his nose. He half smiled as I did this, and I was a little confused.

After the blood stopped and my shirt was practically dripping in blood I used a few quick cleaning and healing charms to make it better.

"Love… I really am sorry!" I said feeling a little guilty now. I hadn't meant to hurt him… But I guess that old muggle saying is right: It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. Dad always says it to me when I'm mucking around with James and Lilly…

"Al, settle down, I'm fine… I promise." He pulled me into an embrace so close that I could smell his scent, and it sent my head spinning with excitement and arousal. My breath hitched and I could feel the heat starting to build up in my chest, where it then swum straight down to my groin.

Scorpius leant down until our chests, thighs and groins were touching. He moved closer, his lips hovering over mine in a seductive manner for a moment. I leant in to kiss him when he pulled back slightly, smirking. I moved closer and he kept moving further away on purpose.

"Unfair…" I whispered breathlessly. He then thrust his hips forwards slightly, making a loud moan escape my lips, quickly followed by my never ending blush that seemed to always appear when we were like this. The night continued on with a lot of sexual containment and I loved every moment of it.

Scorpius fell beside me and wrapped his arms tightly around my chest. I snuggled closer to him and he whispered in my ear, sweetly.

"Do you know what it is I love most of all about you, love?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"No, what?" I asked curiously.

"I love the way that you care and love me…"

We needn't say anymore, as we both fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep… but just before I did a thought came to mind: How are we going to tell the other boys in the morning why we're sleeping in the same bed…?

**A/N: Okay, I know this is very short to my other fics but I just couldn't help it. :) haha.**


End file.
